Jedi Leia: Return of the Jedi
by storylover17
Summary: It has been almost a year since Ahsoka Tano was captured. Luke Organa and Leia Skywalker travel to Tatooine with their friends to try and find the location of their master from the crime lord Jabba the Hutt. Once recieving the information they need, Luke and Leia return to Dagobah to learn the truth about their father from Master Yoda, hoping what Vader had told them to be a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

For months Prince Luke Organa and his twin sister, Leia Skywalker, had been searching for their Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano. After months of searching, the twins finally tracked down a reliable lead on Tatooine. Apparently Jabba the Hutt, one of the galaxies most notorious criminals, had information about where the Empire held their prisoners they kept in carbonite. Luke and Leia had devised a plan to infiltrate Jabba the Hutt's palace with help from Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, C-3PO, and R2-D2.

C-3PO and R2-D2 walked through the desert wasteland that was Tatooine. C-3PO didn't know why his master and mistress thought it was a good idea to come back to this backwater planet. The golden protocol droid kept getting sand in his joints and criminals lurked around every corner. But whenever C-3PO complained, R2 would just remind the protocol droid why their masters where there. If C-3PO had been human (or any other sentient species) he would have shot the little blue and white astromech a deadly glare, but instead reminded himself that his masters had a reasonable plan (at least he hoped so anyway) and they would be off this dreadful planet before he started to rust.

R2 beeped and whistled, round dome rotating slightly as he spoke to his fellow droid.

"Of course I'm worried. You should be too. Captain Solo, Lando Calrissian and poor Chewbacca never returned from this place." stated C-3PO.

R2 beeped and whistled some more.

"Don't be so sure. If I told you things about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short circuit." told C-3PO.

The two droids walked up to an enormous palace. C-3PO looked at the metal door that kept them out of the palace, hoping R2 had somehow gotten the coordinates mixed up.

"R2, are you sure this is the place?" asked C-3PO.

R2 assured his fellow droid that his was the place. Raising his hand, C-3PO knocked on the door.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here. Let's go back and tell Master Luke and Mistress Leia." spoke C-3PO.

A metal pole shot out from the door, catching C-3PO by surprise. The ball at the end of the pole opened, and the voice of none other than Jabba the Hutt came through the speaker. C-3PO, being fluent in over sin billion languages, could unfortunately understand the Huttese fluently, to his own dismay. The Hutt crime lord and protocol droid quickly exchanged words before opening the door to the two droids.

R2 rushed in no questions asked. C-3PO on the other hand was still unsure of this plan his masters had come up with. The two droids did manage to reach Jabba the Hutt's chambers, but not without a bit of interference from the Hutt's personal guard.

Jabba the Hutt sat on his throne, smoking as two droids were brought before him. Like all Hutts, Jabba was a large gastropod with short arms, wide cavernous mouth, huge eyes, and green-tan skin. Jabba gave the droids no mind, until the astromech played the message his masters had given to him.

A holographic image of Luke and Leia appeared before the intergalactic crime lord. The twins were dressed in light coloured Jedi robes they had found in Obi-Wan's hut and tailored to fit them better. Luke's blond hair had recently been cut, while Leia wore her dark locks back in a hip length braid. The Alderaanian prince's blue eyes held a calm gaze, unlike the darker one Leia held in her own brown eyes.

"Greetings, exalted one. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan. This is Leia Skywalker, Jedi Knight. We know you have information about the whereabouts of Ahsoka Tano. We wish for an audience so as to discuss a bargain on receiving this information from you." explained Luke.

Jabba was a middle aged Hutt (he had lived for over six centuries) that had been leading his own criminal empire for centuries. The crime lord was no fool. If these two wanted the information he had required on the Empire's prisoners, then they would have to give him something of far greater value.

"As a show of my honesty, I give to you these two droids. Both are harm working and will serve you well. Until then, farewell Mighty Jabba." concluded Luke.

C-3PO was shocked. R2 must have played the wrong message. Surely Master Luke and Mistress Leia would just give him and R2 to such a despicable owner. But when the two droids were dragged deeper and deeper into the depths of Jabba's palace, C-3PO began to think his masters had short circuited with this crazy plan of theirs that had put him in danger, again.

 **So this is the last story in the Jedi Leia series. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to make the others longer. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

C-3PO was fit with a restraining bolt and returned to Jabba's main audience chamber to act as a translator and interpreter for the criminal Hutt. R2 had been taken to Jabba's private sail barge. The two droids waited in panic (C-3PO) and calm (R2) for their masters' plan to start.

After the message from Organa and Jedi Skywalker, Jabba had just laughed at the thought of the two pitiful human actually being able to make a deal with him. Who did they think they were? He was the Great Jabba the Hutt, feared crime lord throughout hundreds of star systems.

Everything was going normally in Jabba's palace. His slave girls danced as the band played. The Hutt laughed as the Twi'lek dancing girl he held the chain of fell into the Rancor pit, screaming as she was eaten alive. The band resumed playing and the slave girls their dance as usual, but something interrupted the great Jabba the Hutt's entertainment.

Two beings clad in masks and tattered cloaks stormed into Jabba's audience chamber. The two dragged behind them in chains a human and a Wookiee, both with their faces covered. The two were either bounty hunters or slavers, and Jabba was not in the mood to see either. He did not feel like acquiring any new slaves (at least none that were male) and the last bounty hunter he had dealt with failed to actually get the job done. Jabba only let the blue armour clad Mandalorian, Boba Fett, stay in his sight because the Hut had been unusually generous and decided to give him a second chance to capture his target.

The two bounty hunters forced the ones they dragged in chains to their knees. The bags were pulled from the chained beings' heads, revealing who they were to the crime lord. The over seven foot tall, brown furred, blue eyed, bandoleer wearing Wookiee was indeed Chewbacca. And the fair skinned, brown haired and eyes human with tattered clothes hanging from his strong, muscled frame was indeed the Corellian smuggler Captain Han Solo.

The bounty hunter holding Chewbacca's chains (he seemed to be the one in charge) addressed Jabba in a fluent, unaccented language he could not understand. Jabba summoned his new protocol droid to interpret his and the lead bounty hunter's words. C-3PO hurried to the Hutt's side, translating their conversation as Jabba instructed.

Jabba spoke to the bounty hunters, C-3PO quickly translating.

"The illustrious Jabba bits you welcome and will gladly pay you for the bounty on Captain Solo's and Chewbacca's heads." translated C-3PO.

The lead bounty hunter spoke up. C-3PO hesitated for a moment before translating the bounty hunter.

"He requests double the amount on the Wookiee's bounty and triple for Solo's. Otherwise he will take his business elsewhere." wearily translated C-3PO.

Jabba was outraged. How dare this bounty hunter try to swindle him? In his rage, Jabba knocked C-3PO over. C-3PO quickly got back to his feet and translated Jabba's newest command.

"The Great Jabba wishes to know why he should double and triple the bounty?" retold C-3PO.

The lead bounty hunter spoke up again; giving a clear reason for why he had to receive double the bounty on the Wookiee's, and triple on the Corellian's head. The other bounty hunter pulled something out alongside the leader, bond brandishing the spherical objects for all to see.

"Because they're holding a thermal detonator!" exclaimed C-3PO.

Everyone in the room scattered. Jabba made a mother offer, this one the bounty hunters took. Solo and Chewbacca were dragged down to the cell block, kicking and screaming. The bounty hunters were given a room in the Hutt's palace, an offer which they gratefully accepted.

Late in the night, Luke and Leia, who had been dressed as the bounty hunters, snuck down into the cell blocks and freed Captain Solo and Chewbacca. The former Corellian smuggler gave a sly smirk as Leia handed him a blaster.

"Packing some ammo, princess, but I don't think this will be enough to take care of Jabba." told Han.

"Don't worry, Han. I brought my lightsaber and Luke has more than enough power in his blaster. Besides, Luke and I have the Force. And we've got Lando as backup. Now, quit the talking and move out." commanded Leia.

Han quickly kissed Leia on the cheek before moving out. Though the former farm girl and ex-smuggler had been in a (rough) relationship for the last few months, they acted much like how they did the first time they met. Luke was glad his sister and Han had gotten together; he just wished they could act a bit more civil with each other. With everyone armed and ready, the group moved to Jabba's throne room.

R2, who had managed to escape from the sail barge, met up with the twins, Solo and Chewbacca in the throne room. Luke and Leia greeted the little astromech before having R2 scan the area for any other life forms. R2 beeped his response just in the nick of time.

"Han, behind you!" shouted Luke.

Han ducked as a blaster bolt flew over his head. Quickly getting back on his feet, the former smuggler looked for the one who had shot at him. Boba Fett, clad in blue Mandalorian armour and helmet, cursed himself for missing his target. The bounty hunter aimed his blaster, swearing to not miss his target a second time.

Before anyone knew what was happening, dozens of Jabba's guards stormed his throne room. The Hutt himself sat upon his throne, revealing himself to the four intruders after the curtain previously hiding him had been dropped. The Skywalker twins cursed themselves. This was just the kind of thing they wanted to avoid, but it seemed now they had no choice but to fight.

Drawing their weapons, the Alderaanian prince, former Tatooine farm girl, Corellian ex-smuggler, and the Wookiee fought against the horde of Jabba's guards. Leia fought with her lightsaber, the blue white glow of the blade eliminating her face as she plunged in through the guard's chest. Parry. Stab. Thrust. Two more came at Leia from her left. She quickly turned, stabbing one in the eye and pushing the other back against the wall with the Force.

A blaster bolt shot past Luke's head, singing his hair and making his ears right. More blasters were aimed at the young prince. Calling upon the Force Luke deflected the blaster bolts back at their originators, dodging any he couldn't deflect with his inhumanly fast reflexes. The prince fired his blaster, hitting his target with almost every strike. Fire. Aim. Shoot. Dodge. Deflect. It became a pattern for Luke, one he had learned from years and years of training. The prince turned Jedi continued the attack, holding nothing back as he fired into the oncoming crowd.

Han and Chewbacca fought back to back, the Corellian firing his blaster and the Wookiee punching anyone who got too close. The former smuggler and his copilot were soon staring down the barrel of a blaster held by none other than Boba Fett himself. Fett had unknowingly snuck up on the ex-smuggler and his partner without them knowing, killing any of Jabba's guards who tried to stop him from getting Solo himself.

"Fett." hissed Han.

Aiming his blaster, Han fired at the bounty hunter. Boba, having lived through far worse fire fights, easily dodged the Corellian's feeble attack. Without any warning, Boba landed against a wall on the other side of the room. It was like some invisible hand had picked the bounty hunter and tossed him across the room.

Han looked and saw Leia, hands raised as though she had just pushed someone. The female Jedi smiled at her boyfriend, quickly re-activating her lightsaber. Han frowned, glaring at the ten year younger girl.

"I could have handled him, ya know." stated Han.

"Not from where I was looking." retorted Leia.

Chewbacca roared at the two to stay focused on the battle. Han and Leia returned to the battle, taking down as many opponents as they could. When the last of Jabba's guard had been slain, the four strode up to Jabba himself. Jabba called for more guards, only to feel a blaster at the back of his head.

A dark skinned, black haired, brown eyes human male of thirty-five standard years stood with a blaster at the back of Jabba's head. The name, dressed in the garb of Jabba's palace guard, was Lando Calrissian, a friend and ally to the Skywalkers and Han.

Lando and Han kept their blaster drawn. Leia had deactivated her lightsaber, but kept the hilt in hand. Luke retrieved his new lightsaber from R2, having given it to the droid to better pass as a bounty hunter when he and Leia infiltrated Jabba's palace. The young prince had not been able to retrieve his lightsaber before the fire fight began, but he grabbed it now encase Jabba had anymore tricks hidden up his sleeve.

Pointing her deactivated lightsaber at the Hutt's throat, Leia began to interrogate the crime lord.

"We know you have information about here Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano has been taken. Tell us where she is and we might let you live." threatened Leia.

Jabba laughed, only to he immediately silenced when the lightsaber pointed at him activated. Leia sighed. She had hoped to do this the easy way, but it seemed they were going to have to do it the hard way after all. Either way, the Skywalkers wouldn't be leaving until they learned where their master had been taken. And they would get that information, one way or another.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

After Jabba had "willingly" given then the information on Ahsoka Tano's whereabouts, Han made sure the overgrown slug wouldn't talk again. Luke despised the killing, but he knew it was necessary. They couldn't have the Empire know where they were going, and as Leia justified, Jabba had been a criminal for centuries. He got what he deserved, as far as Leia was concerned.

Now that they had gotten the information they were looking for, the group left Tatooine. Han, Lando, Chewbacca and C-3PO were headed back to the Alliance aboard the _Millennium Falcon._ Luke and Leia would be joining them, after they completed their Jedi training.

The flight to the Dagobah was shorter the second time around, or at least it seemed that way. The twins dismounted from their ships, taking off their flight suits and helmets to reveal the tactical survival clothing they had been wearing underneath. Leia didn't comment on the black glove her brother now wore on his right hand, thinking it best not to bring up the painful memories that were not even a year old.

R2, who had flown in with Luke this time, beeped to the twins. The little astromech droid had warned them of someone approaching. A woman two years younger than the twins with long red hair, green eyes, fair skin, and dressed in simple clothing with a lightsaber at her hip came out of the endless swampland of Dagobah. Luke and Leia instantly recognised the woman as Mara Jade, Yoda's Padawan they had met their first time on Dagobah.

"So it seems you two are finally back." sharply spoke Mara.

"Watch it Jade. I'm in no mood to argue." replied Leia.

Luke got between the women before they could start a fight, or worse, kill each other.

"Leia, we have no time for this. Mara Jade, allow me to apologise on my sister's behalf. We have both been in distress since Vader captured our master. We came to speak with Master Yoda. The two of us hope he has the answers we are looking for that can bring us both some ease of mind." explained Luke.

"Master Yoda was expecting you and sent me to get you. You can speak with him, just don't take too long. Master Yoda has gotten sick and he needs his rest." told Mara.

The twins promised to keep their questions short. Mara led the Skywalker twins into the hut that had been her home since she was three. Yoda was standing near a roaring fire, his back to the twins and his Padawan.

The short, green skinned, troll like Jedi Master sighed. Yoda's long ears dropped as one three digit, clawed hand tightened its grip on his walking stick.

"That face you make. I am old, you do realise." weakly spoke Yoda.

Neither the twins nor Jade said anything as the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order turned to face them.

"Sick Have I become. When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good, you will not. Hmm." stated Yoda.

Yoda's laughed, which soon died into a dry cough. The ancient Jedi master hobbled over to his bed. He turned away his Padawan when she tried to help him, pulling himself up onto his bed without any help.

"Soon I will rest. Yes. Forever sleep." muttered Yoda.

"Master, you cannot die." pleaded Mara.

"Strong am I with the Force. Twilight is upon me and soon light must fall. Right is the way of things. The way of the Force." weakly stated Yoda.

The Jedi Master's voice grew weaker, concerning the three young Force-sensitives.

"I still need you, Master. I have not yet completed my training." desperately spoke Mara.

"MY brother and I have returned to complete the training as we promised." said Leia.

Yoda smiled at his three students, reminded of the times he taught younglings back in the Jedi Temple before the Purge.

"No more training do you require. Already know you, which that you need. No more teach you I can, young Jade. Learned all you can, you have." weakly spoke Yoda.

The three Force-sensitives didn't know what to say. Luke and Leia had only received a few years training and did not yet feel ready to be Jedi on their own. Mara, on the other hand, had been a Padawan for so long she had begun to think she would never reach knighthood, and she didn't know if she wanted it or not.

"One last test, there is to pass. Luke, Leia, you must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi you will be." told Yoda.

"And what of me, Master?" wondered Mara.

"In time, the Force will reveal your fate, young Jade. Know you will, when the time is." softly said Yoda.

Luke and Leia were worried about facing Vader. If what Vader had told them months ago were true, the how were the twins supposed to face him?

"Master Yoda is Darth Vader our father?" asked Leia.

Yoda sighed. The old Jedi Master turned on his side, his back facing the twins.

"A rest I need. Rest." mumbled Yoda.

"Please, master Yoda, my brother and I must know the truth." spoke up Leia.

"Your father he is. Told you, did he? Unexpected this is. And unfortunate." sighed Yoda.

"Unfortunate that we know the truth!" shouted Leia.

Luke and Mara shot the former farm girl a glare, forcing her to silence herself.

"Unfortunate that you rush to face him to complete your training. Not yet ready for the burden, are you." weakly told Yoda.

"I'm sorry." apologised Leia.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware anger, fear, aggression, the Dark Side are they. Once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny? Do not underestimate the powers of the Dark Side, or suffer your father's fate, you will." exclaimed Yoda.

Yoda's voice was growing weaker. It barely reached above a whisper.

"When I am gone, the last of the Jedi you will be. Pass on what you have learned." said Yoda.

Yoda closed his eyes and the old Jedi Master passed away. His body faded as he became one with the Force. Mara began to cry, but refused to breakdown. Luke and Leia went outside, wanting to give Mara some space to grieve her master. They too would mourn Yoda, but for the twins this was neither the time nor the place.

Leia was heartbroken when Yoda revealed what her heart had known to be true for so many months. Why had Obi-Wan lied to her? Didn't he know how badly she wanted to know the truth about her parents? Well, Leia finally got the truth but it wasn't what she wanted.

Leia felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. The former farm girl turned to see Luke with a weak half-smile on his face. Leia wiped away unshed tears, forcing herself back to equilibrium.

"You were right, Luke. I should have spent more time focusing on my training that hoping that vision I had on Hoth would come true. Now it has and all I wish is that it would once again just be that, a vision." sighed Leia.

"Do not fear, sister. We will get through this like we always have, together. It doesn't matter where we came from or who we're related to. As long as we have faith in ourselves and each other I know we will live through this." assured Luke.

Suddenly, the twins felt a presence in the Force. They turned and saw an elderly looking man with balding gray hair, a scraggly beard, and haunting gray-blue eyes. The figure dressed in tattered Jedi robes and was enveloped in a blue light, telling the twins that he was a Force ghost.

"Obi-Wan." gasped Leia.

The twins approached the deceased Jedi Master, unbeknown what to make of him given recent information. Luke was able to keep his face calm and composed, but Leia nearly lost it upon seeing to old Jedi.

"Obi-Wan, why did you lie to me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." exclaimed Leia.

Obi-Wan sighed, taking a seat on a nearby log. The twins knelt beside the Force ghost, hoping to get some answers out of him.

"Your father was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man that was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view." explained Obi-Wan.

"A certain point of view?" questioned Leia.

"You'll learn that many of the truths we cling to are dependent on our point of view. Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him your father was already a great pilot, and I was amazed how strong he was in the Force. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct him just as well as my master or Yoda. I was wrong." sadly explained Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's voice was laced with sadness. Even after over twenty years, the thought of Anakin's turn and betrayal still hurt him. The twins could sense Obi-Wan's sadness rolling off him in waves. He truly believed that Anakin was lost, but Leia refused to believe it.

"There's still good in our father. I know it." insisted Leia.

"He's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil." stated Obi-Wan.

Leia was about to protest this when Luke, surprisingly, cut in to the conversation.

"I mean no offense to you, Master Kenobi, but did you even try to save Anakin Skywalker from the dark side. What little I know of the old Jedi Order came from my master, Ahsoka Tano. She told me about your laws of non-attachment and what they led to. Anakin—mine and Leia's father was forced to hide his relationship with our mother, Padme Amidala, because the Jedi forbid romantic relationships. The old Order allowed itself to become corrupted by the Sith just as much as the old Republic did. Ahsoka was almost executed for a crime she didn't commit. It was the Council's brash decisions and need to appease the Senate that shook her faith, and it turn my father's, in the Jedi Order. If you had been willing to bend and change some of those outdates rules, things could have turned out differently." sharply exclaimed Luke.

The young prince took in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"I will never forgive Vader for what he did to my Master or the destruction of Alderaan, but at least I know how he came to be how he is. The Jedi were just as responsible for the rise of the Empire as the Sith were. Both sides had become corrupt, and the entire galaxy has paid for it ever since." concluded Luke.

Leia smiled at her brother. Though Luke had admitted he might never forgive Vader (if her home planet had been destroyed, Leia felt she would react just like Luke, if not worse), but at least he had fought to defend the memory of the good man their father had been. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Luke is right, Obi-Wan. The old Order failed our father just as much as he failed it. Both sides are at fault in this situation. And even after all that he has done, I don't think I'll be able to kill my own father." forwardly put Leia.

Obi-Wan sighed turning away from the twins.

"Then the Emperor has already won. You two were our only hope." sighed Obi-Wan.

The twins drowned out the remainder of Obi-Wan's lecture. Finally the Force ghost faded and the twins went over the final check of their ships. When the twins were ready to leave, they collected Mara and left Dagobah behind them, forever.

Mara looked back one last time at the place that had been her home for the last eighteen years before the twins' ships entered hyperspace. Sighing, Mara sat back in her sleep and watched the steam of hyperspace pass her by.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Luke and Leia made it to the new rebel base just in time to hear about the second Death Star above the forest moon called Endor. Han smiled when Leia entered the room, kissing the former farm girl despite everyone watching. Luke introduced Mara to the Rebel leaders, and had her quickly assigned to help Han out with the strike team.

A few hours later, Han and Lando were walking side by side in the hangar. The two generals were deep in conversation (for a couple of ex-smugglers).

"I insist Lando. I want you to take the _Millennium Falcon._ I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet." spoke Han.

"Alright, old buddy. You know I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her. She won't get a scratch." swore Lando.

"I got your promise now. Not a scratch." said Han.

"Would you get going, you pirate." laughed Lando.

With a final solute, Han and Lando parted ways. Han boarded the Imperial shuttle the Alliance had stolen. The shuttle was cramped with Luke, Leia, Mara and Chewbacca all crammed into the cockpit. R2 beeped in enthusiasm as the shuttle entered hyperspace. C-3PO just complained about being in the middle of yet another battle.

Han pulled the shuttle up to the second Death Star. The Corellian breathed out a held breath.

"You know if this plan doesn't work we're going to have to make it out of here fast." stated Han.

The Imperials contact the shuttle. Han sent out the clearance code so the Imperials would shut down the shield surrounding the second Death Star. The other line was silent. This couldn't be good.

Leia sensed a dark presence through the Force. She looked to her brother and knew he felt the same thing. The twins looked to Mara, and she too sensed something dark. That's when the three Force-sensitives realised what they sensed was none other than the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. Vader was on the second Death Star, waiting for them.

"We shouldn't have come. We've compromised the mission." muttered Luke.

"Don't worry kid. They don't know we're here." insisted Han.

A few minutes later the Imperials gave them clearance. Han smiled, convinced that the plan had worked. Luke and Leia remained skeptical, but did not voice their concerns.

Dressed in camouflage and armed to the teeth, the group hiked through the dense forest. Mud squashed under foot as the Rebels trekked deeper and deeper into the forest.

Han signaled to the others to halt. Luke and Leia hurried to the ex-smuggler's side, Mara close behind them. Chewbacca followed close at the three Jedi's heels. What the group saw was a small patrol of Stormtroopers, no doubt looking for them.

"Should we go around?" asked Luke.

"It would take too long." stated Mara.

"This whole party would have been for nothing if they see us." told Han.

Chewbacca bellowed out a quiet roar. Han nodded at his copilot, nodding in understanding.

"Chewie and I'll take care of this. You stay here." commanded Han.

"Whatever you've got planned, Solo, try to keep it quiet. There could be more bucket heads out there." warned Leia.

"Hey, it's me." said Han.

Flashing a roguish grin, Han and Chewbacca crept around the Stormtroopers. Whatever Han was planning it didn't seem to go according to plan. The Stormtroopers instantly spotted the former smuggler. Luke, Leia and Mara were forced to abandon their hiding place and take up arms. The three stuck to using blasters, avoiding using their lightsabers to hide their identities.

Luke noticed some of the Stormtroopers getting away on speeders. The young prince hopped onto one of the abandoned speeder bikes. Leia climbed on behind her brother, leaving Mara to help Han fight off the remaining Stormtroopers. The Skywalker twins chased the Stormtroopers through the forest, closing in on them. Luke jammed their communications signal while Leia hopped onto another speeder bike, throwing the driver off with a gentle shove of the Force.

Without any warning, a Stormtrooper fired back at the twins. The twins avoided the blaster bolts, but Luke's prosthetic right hand was hit by the blowback from a missed blaster bolt. The prince groaned but kept pushing forward.

The twins wove through the trees, circling around until the remaining Stormtroopers had crashed their speeders. Luke and Leia drew their lightsabers deflecting the blaster bolts back to their senders, killing them upon in pact.

The twins began to walk back to the troops, but Luke instantly stopped. Leia saw the young prince cradle his right forearm, sparks flying from the mechanical prosthetic.

"Luke, what happened?" concernedly asked Leia.

"I got hid by one of those Stormtroopers. I want to try and repair my hand. You go on ahead without me." spoke Luke.

Leia gently grabbed her brother's prosthetic hand, careful not to irritate it any further. The former farm girl saw the burnt synth-flesh and exposed wires on her brother's wrist. The damage was done but Leia wasn't willing to leave her brother behind. So she pulled Luke to his feet and dragged him back to the Rebels.

When Luke and Leia regrouped with the other Rebels, the Alderaanian prince grew worried when he did not see Mara among the Rebels, both those alive and dead.

"Where's Mara?" concernedly asked Luke.

Han told the twins what had happened when they ran off after the fleeing Stormtroopers.

"We were starting to have a heavy blow until that Jade girl whipped out her lightsaber. She gave us the advantage we needed, but some of the Stormtroopers got away. The old red head ran off before anyone could stop her. She's crazy going after a bunch of Stormtroopers by herself if you ask me, but then again none of us are sane if we are fighting against the Empire." explained Han.

Luke feared the worst for Mara. The red haired Jedi hadn't been anywhere else in the galaxy besides Dagobah. He knew Mara could take care of herself, but the part of Luke that still hurt from the destruction of Alderaan was terrified at the thought of losing someone else he cared about. Whatever happened and wherever Mara was, Luke swore he would find her. Even if he had to take on the Emperor himself, Luke would not stop until he knew Mara was safe.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been having a bit of writers block with the ending of this chapter. I'll try to be faster with updates in the future. Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Mara awoke when she felt something or someone poke her in the shoulder. The red haired woman shot straight up, hand reaching for her lightsaber as she instinctively looked for her attacker. What Mara saw shocked her more than if an entire army of Stormtroopers led by Vader himself had stood before her.

A bipedal mammalian creature no more than a meter tall stood before Mara. The creature, what ever it was, was covered in brown fur from head to toe, had rounded ears near the top of its head and clawed appendages. A pale red hood was worn by the creature, exposing its round, squashed in face. A primitive spear was grasped in the creature's small hands.

"Whatever you are, stay away from me. I don't need any pathetic life forms slowing me down." snarled Mara.

Mara tried to move but the creature ran in front of her, spear held in her direction. The female Jedi frowned. She was about to deal with the creature when Mara received a warning from the Force.

The female Jedi hit the ground just as a blaster bolt flew clear over her head. Mara reached for her lightsaber but found it was missing. Silently cursing herself for losing her weapon, Mara drew the blaster Luke had given her.

Taking shelter behind a log, Mara saw a Stormtrooper step out of the thick undergrowth of the forest. The creature that had been stalking Mara took cover underneath the log, most likely trying to hide from the approaching Stormtrooper. Mara knew it would do the creature no good, but she let it do what it wanted. She had more important things to do than worry about the furry nuisance cowering underneath a log.

The Stormtrooper that had shot at Mara was almost in her range of fire. She shot at the Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper returned fire. Blaster bolts flew by the Jedi's and Imperial Stormtrooper's head, a few dangerously close to being a killing blow. Both became so engrossed in the fire fight they became oblivious to everything else around them.

Mara narrowly managed to avoid being shot in the head by a second Stormtrooper who had snuck up behind her. The creature hiding under the log had struck the second Stormtrooper in the lower leg with its spear. The Stormtrooper had given a small yell of surprise, alerting Mara to his presence just in the nick of time.

Years of intense training had given Mara the reflexes necessary to disarm the second Stormtrooper and shoot the first one dead before either had the chance to register what had happened. Returning the blaster to its holster, Mara turned her attention to the strange creature. In a bazaar way, the creature had saved Mara's life. Well if the creature was willing to help a stranger, Mara thought it…he…she...whatever it was couldn't be too untrustworthy. So she allowed herself to be led by the strange creature through the thick forest, hoping they knew where they were going.

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, R2 and C-3PO scoured the forest looking for any signs of Leia. The group broke up into smaller search teams. The Skywalker twins looked throughout the forest until they came upon a speeder crash. The remains of the speeder were clearly that of the Alliance. The three looked around the crash, hoping to find any signs of Mara.

"Luke, over here, I found something." called out Leia.

The Alderaanian prince rushed over to his sister. Leia showed her brother what she had found. It was Mara's lightsaber. Luke would have recognised the blade anywhere.

"Luke, Leia, get over here." yelled Han.

The prince and former farm girl hurried to the ex-smuggler. Han showed the twins the dead Stormtroopers he and Chewbacca had found. Luke quickly examined the bodies. The Stormtroopers had been killed by a blaster, not a lightsaber, but the Alderaanian prince was still sure that Mara was the one who had killed the Stormtroopers.

"Mara must have killed these Stormtroopers when she was trying to get back to the others." spoke Luke.

"What makes you think Mara was the one who killed these Stormtroopers?" asked Leia.

"Look at the blaster fire. It's sloppier than a Rebel's, but they were still kill shots." said Luke.

Luke gestured to the clumsy yet still strategically placed blast marks on the Stormtroopers' dead bodies.

"I gave Mara a blaster before we left the base. She must have used the Force to help with her accuracy do to her inexperience with the weapon. That's the only explanation I can feel would explain why these crude blaster shot still managed to hit vital areas so easily." explained Luke.

The Skywalker twins felt a warning through the Force. The brother and sister quickly grew their lightsabers as they were surrounded by an enemy the likes of which they had never seen before.

 **Sorry about the late update. I've been having a bit of writers block with this story, but I've finally gotten my inspiration back. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Small furry creatures surrounded the twins, Han, Chewbacca, R2 and C-3PO. The creatures brandished crude spears and knives. One of the creatures, with graying black fur and wearing some animal's scull as a headdress, pointed its spear at Han. The Corellian frowned, pushing the spear away from him.

"You mind pointing that somewhere else." snapped Han.

The creatures spoke in their strange muttered language before the one who had pointed a spear at Han did it again. Now Han was furious. He grabbed the spear with one hand, the other preparing his blaster for fire. Seeing what Han had planned, Leia quickly grabbed the ex-smuggler's wrist, shooting him a death glare.

"Han don't." sternly said Leia.

Reluctantly, Han put down his blaster. The others soon put down their own weapons, leaving themselves to the mercy of the creatures surrounding them. Even R2 shut down the laser he had been preparing to fire when Luke gave the astromech a stern look.

Suddenly, the creatures seemed to take notice of C-3PO. They began chattering amongst themselves, looking up at the golden protocol droid as if he was some kind of living god. They bowed to C-3PO, chanting and singing in their native tongue. Everyone else just looked at the stranger scene, unsure of what to make of it.

C-3PO began to speak to the creatures. The creatures responded, eagerly talking back to the golden droid.

"Can you understand anything they are saying?" asked Leia.

"Oh yes Mistress Leia. You must remember that I am fluent in over six billion forms of…" began C-3PO.

"What are you telling them?!" impatiently snapped Han.

Seeing the former smuggler's patients was running thin, C-3PO did his best to answer quickly.

"Hello, I think. I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect, but I can make out that they think I am some sort of god." told C-3PO.

That's when Leia got an idea. She turned to her brother and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Maneuvering so they stood on either side of C-3PO, Luke and Leia activated their lightsabers. The little creatures jumped back in surprise, but quickly recovered from the unexpected scare.

Looking at his masters in confusion, Leia whispered something to C-3PO so only he could here.

"3PO, translate everything Luke and I say the best you can. Understand." whispered Leia.

"Yes mistress." replied C-3PO.

With a nod to Luke, the Skywalker twins put their plan in action.

"We are the twin guards of the ancient golden god, devoted to defend and protect him from all harm. Who are you and what do you wish to do to our lord?" spoke Leia.

C-3PO translated the message with great reluctance. It was against his programming to interpret a god. But since he was only translating what his master and mistress said, he wasn't really going again his programming, was he?

The little creatures answered, C-3PO quickly relaying their response.

"They say they are Ewoks and only wish to serve the golden god." translated C-3PO.

Luke began to think about Mara. If these Ewoks lived in this area, then they could have seen Mara.

"3PO, ask the Ewoks if they have seen Mara. Tell them one of the golden god's guards is missing and that we're looking for her." instructed Luke.

C-3PO relayed the message and the Ewoks went wild.

"They say there is a light-blade wielding female at their village." told C-3PO.

Luke's face lit up. It didn't even cross the young prince's mind that Mara didn't have her lightsaber wither her anymore. All he cared about was finding her.

Soon the Ewoks were dragging the 'god' and his 'guards' towards their village. The Ewok village was built high in the trees. All the way C-3PO was carried in a chair by the Ewoks, Luke and Leia on either side of him for 'protection.' When they reached the village, hundreds if not thousands of Ewoks emerged from their tree house homes to greet the 'god' and his 'servants.'

Music began to fill the air as drums and horns were played. Fires were lit and some of the Ewoks began to prepare what seemed to be some large sort of grown dwelling grazer. C-3PO told his masters and the friends that a feast was being held in his honour.

Han laughed at the idea of these primitive creatures actually buying the god game the twins had cooked up. Leia shot the Corellian a hard look, knowing one slit up could get them all killed. Luke just ignored his sister and Han. All the Alderaanian prince wanted to do was find Mara.

Luke scanned the gathering crowd of Ewoks and soon enough, he found Mara. She was a little beat up from her fight with the Stormtroopers, but otherwise she seemed perfectly fine. Luke ran to the red hair woman, embracing her before he realised what he was doing. Mara returned the hug before pushing the prince off.

"Nice of you to finally show up." said Mara.

Luke grinned sheepishly, consciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that. We ran into a bit of trouble. By the way, I think you dropped this." nervously spoke Luke.

Luke handed Mara back her lightsaber. The female Padawan quickly snatched up her weapon and clipped it back to her belt, making sure it was secured properly around this time. The last thing Mara needed was to lose her lightsaber twice in the same day.

Suddenly, Luke felt a familiar Force signature sneak up behind him. The young prince turned around and was shocked at who he saw. Standing behind Luke was none other than Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka had changed a bit since Luke had last seen her. The Togruta had grown slightly thinner, her orange skin was paler and her blue eyes looked more haunted than Luke ever remembered seeing them. But besides that, Ahsoka seemed to be perfectly healthy. Luke's old Jedi master was dressed a shirt and leggings that seemed to be hand made from worn and tanned hides and leather. Several decorative ornaments hung from Ahsoka's waist length white and blue striped lekku and horns. She wore a belt around her waist that held both her lightsabers and her feet were bare.

"Master Tano?! Is that you? What are you doing here? How is this possible? How did you escape from the Empire?" asked Luke.

"I'll explain everything once we've found Leia and are sitting down." spoke Ahsoka.

A short time later, as the Ewoks were feasting and C-3PO and R2 were retelling the story of how Leia had blown up the first Death Star and faced Vader on Bespin, Luke and Leia spoke with Ahsoka about how she had come to be living amongst the Ewoks.

"I was released from the carbonite soon after I was brought before the Emperor. For months I was tortured. The Emperor wanted me to give up rebel secrets and turn to the Dark Side. But I remained strong. About four months after my capture—I really couldn't keep track of time when I was imprisoned—I was being transferred to the building of the second Death Star so the Emperor could continue torturing me personally when he arrived to oversee the finishing of the second Death Star." explained Ahsoka.

"But how did you escape?" wondered Leia.

"Some of the troops transporting me were rebel sympathizers. They tried to help me escape, but the pilot—who was an Imperial loyalist—caught wind of their plan. He killed the two who were trying to help me when they tried to get in the escape pod after me. After the first one was shot, the second one tossed me my lightsabers—I have no idea where she found them or how she managed to sneak them onboard the shuttle we were on—and sent the escape pod out before I could do anything to stop her." continued Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knew both her former Padawans would be curious as to how she had come to be amongst the Ewoks, so she told them before they had the chance to answer the question.

"Not long after landing I found myself on the run from some troopers. A few of the young Ewoks got caught in the crossfire. Later I learned the young Ewoks had snuck away from the village, but at the moment I really didn't care why they were there. I just knew I had to stop the Stormtroopers and save them before one of them was killed. I must have blacked out sometime after the fight because the next thing I remember was waking up in a village surrounded by Ewoks. The village chieftain allowed me to stay in the village after learning what I had done to save his people's children. Since then I've been living amongst the Ewoks for the past month, doing what I can to help and taking out any Stormtroopers that got too close to the village." finished explaining Ahsoka.

Ahsoka told her Padawans what the last month had been like for her living amongst the Ewoks. Luke and Leia listened attentively to their master speak; glad to once again be reunited with her.

 **Sorry about the late update. I was stuck debating how I should introduce Ahsoka back into the story. This way might not be the best, but it was the best I could come up with. Sorry if it seems a bit out of place and unrealistic. Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

There was chatter amongst the tribe. One Ewok began playing a drum as other cheered. Everyone was confused until C-3PO translated what the Ewok chieftain was saying.

"Wonderful. We are now part of the tribe." informed C-3PO.

Luke and Leia were relieved. If the Ewoks were making them a part of the tribe, it meant that they trusted them. After all, these were the ones who had taken in their master and the Skywalker twins felt indebted to the small creatures.

Han wasn't as enthusiastic about joining the tribe as the twins. He especially didn't like it when the Ewoks started hugging him and climbing all over him. Chewbacca was just as annoyed as his human friends when the Ewoks began climbing all over the massive Wookiee. R2 was about ready to zap the little creatures until Leia gave the little astromech a stern look. C-3PO just continued to enjoy himself, doing his best to keep up the façade of being a god.

Sometime during the festivities, Luke and Leia slipped away. The twins felt bad about only leaving a note behind, but they knew they had to face Vader on their own. Originally Leia had planned to go by herself, but Luke absolutely forbade it.

"You can't face Vader alone, Leia. That would be suicide." reasoned Luke.

"Vader already known of my existence, Luke, but he doesn't know that you're his son. If something happens to me, then you can still be alive to face him." told Leia.

"Sooner or later Vader's going to find out about me. Vader's already taken my parents and homeworld from me. I won't let him take my sister either." exclaimed Luke.

Sighing, Leia allowed her brother to come with her. After leaving a note explaining where they were going, the twins set off for the Imperial base.

Not long after the twins left, Ahsoka found the note. The Togruta was furious about what her former Padawans had done. Mara sensed the disturbance in the older Jedi and went to investigate. Han tagged along the red haired Padawan, mostly hoping to get away from the Ewoks and their increasing number of hugs.

"Master Tano is something wrong?" asked Mara.

"Luke and Leia have gone to face Vader on their own. Of all the idiotic things those two have done, this has to be the worse." muttered Ahsoka.

"Why would Luke and Leia go to face Vader on their own?" wondered Han.

Mara sighed. Ahsoka turned to the Padawan, her gaze hard and inquisitive.

"Mara is there something you're not telling us?" asked Ahsoka.

Mara sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"You're going to want to sit down. This could take a while." sighed Mara.

The Togruta and former Corellian smuggler sat down as Mara prepared to tell them everything she knew about why the twins would go to face Vader on their own.

Miles away, two prisoners were being led onto an Imperial shuttle. Vader watched as his daughter and Prince Organa were brought before him in chains. A small guard of Stormtroopers surrounded the Alderaanian prince and Tatooine farm girl, a single Imperial officer leading them.

The Imperial officer bowed to the Sith Lord before informing him of the prisoners.

"My lord, these are the Rebels who surrendered to us. They were armed only with these." informed the Imperial officer.

The Imperial officer handed Vader Organa and Skywalker's lightsabers.

"Very good Commander. Conduct a search of the area and bring the Rebels' companions to me." instructed Vader.

With a solute, the Imperial officer and Stormtroopers left. Vader began to lead his daughter and Organa to the shuttle that would take them to the second Death Star.

"The Emperor has been expecting you." spoke Vader.

I know…Father." replied Leia.

Vader turned to better look at his daughter.

"So you have accepted the truth." emotionlessly said Vader.

"I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." calmly told Leia.

Vader suddenly froze. The Sith Lord turned to his daughter, his mechanical breathing increasing in rate. Leia remained stone still as she gazed up at the Sith Lord, ignoring the sickening waves of darkness that radiated off of him.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me." stated Vader.

"It is the name of my father, the person why you truly are. You have only forgotten. I know there is good in you, father. That is why you don't bring me to your emperor now." responded Leia.

For a moment Vader said nothing. The Sith Lord just stared motionlessly at his daughter, unable to believe how naive she still was. For that was all his daughter could be, if she believed someone like him had the chance of returning to the Light. The girl was a foolish dreamer just like her…

Vader forced aside the old memories that had begun to surface. Leia felt the turmoil in her father and she knew this was her chance.

"Search your feelings father. I can sense the turmoil in you. Let go of your hate." pleaded Leia.

"It is too late for me, my daughter. The Emperor will show you and Organa's son the truth nature of the Force. He is your master now." exclaimed Vader.

Leia did her best to release her grief into the Force as Stormtroopers surrounded the young Jedi and her brother. Luke sent calming waves to his sister through their bond, doing the best that he could to comfort her.

"Your attempt was fair but pointless, Leia. Vader will never turn from the dark. The person you are looking for is dead." told Luke.

Leia said not a word as the Stormtroopers led her and her brother away, not once looking back at the man who had once been her father.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

As Luke and Leia were being escorted to the second Death Star, the Rebel Alliance was gathering their forces on Endor. With the help of the Ewoks, to everyone's surprise, the Rebels were holding their own against the Imperial soldiers and Stormtroopers. Ahsoka, Han, Mara, Chewbacca, R2 and even C-3PO were in the heart of almost every battle, fighting back against the Imperials with all their strength.

Up above in Endor's atmosphere the shuttle carrying the Skywalker twins landed. As soon as the shuttle landed, Vader came for the twins. A battalion of Stormtrooper escorted the dark lord and the two prisoners until they came to the lift that would take them to the Emperor's throne room of the second Death Star. The lift doors opened and Vader stepped out, one of the prisoners on either side of him.

At the top of a stair case sat the Emperor in all his sinister glory. Though the Emperor looked like nothing more than an incredibly scarred and old man dressed in a hooded black robe, the darkness radiating off of him revealed his true twisted and sinister nature. The twins wanted to recoil at the Emperor's horrid dark Force signature, but held their ground so as not to show weakness. The Emperor wickedly smiled as he gazed upon the son and daughter of Anakin Skywalker.

"Welcome young Organa and Skywalker. I have been expecting you. You no longer need those." spoke the Emperor.

With a wave of his hand, the twins' bindings came free. The Emperor then ordered the guards out of the room, leaving the four of them alone. Whatever the Emperor was planning, Luke and Leia knew it wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, Leia began clawing at her throat, struggling to breathe. Luke tried to move to help his sister, but the Emperor stopped him before he could even take one step.

"Move and I will kill her." warned the Emperor.

"Let her go!" shouted Luke.

When the Emperor refused to release his sister, Luke went into a wild rage. Pulling his and his sister's lightsabers from Vader's grasp, Luke attacked the Emperor. The Emperor drew his own red bladed lightsaber, blocking the young prince's crude attack. Luke growled, swinging the lightsabers at the Emperor once again.

In the confusion of the battle, the Emperor had released his grip on Leia. Panting, Leia got to her feet and tried to center herself. Seeing his sister was up and Vader growing closer to her, Luke tossed Leia her weapon.

"Leia, catch!" called Luke.

Leia caught the weapon with one hand, activating it just in time to block an oncoming attack from Vader. The former farm girl kept to the defensive, refusing to take an offensive position against her father. While Leia held back her attack, Luke was going all out in his with every strike he made at the Emperor.

Years of rage and pain fueled Luke's battle with the Emperor. In his rage, Luke was blind to everything else besides the Emperor. That blinding rage distracted the young Alderaanian prince, leaving him vulnerable to the Emperor.

With one strike of his crimson blade, the Emperor cut off Luke's mechanical arm. The prince screamed, just as he had done when he first lost his arm on Bespin, clutching his stub as waves of anguished radiated off of him through the Force.

Leia felt her brother's distress through the Force. Abandoning her fight with Vader, Leia rushed to her brother's side in time to block the Emperor's next attack. Leia Force pushed the Emperor away from her brother. The distraction gave the twins long enough for Luke to grab his lightsaber and run for cover.

Vader followed after the twins. The Emperor returned to his throne and waited for Vader to return with either Skywalker's daughter or the Alderaanian prince. Whichever one managed to survive Vader, the Emperor knew would be stronger and worthy of becoming his next apprentice. And with the help of his new apprentice, there would be no stopping the Emperor from defeating the Rebels and conquering the rest of the galaxy.

 **Sorry if the battle was a bit boring. I couldn't exactly find the right words to give it justice. Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Vader could sense his daughter and Organa hiding nearby.

"You cannot hide forever." spoke Vader.

"I will not fight you, Father." stated Leia.

Vader could not see his daughter but he could sense her fear and worry through the Force.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way to save your friends." told Vader.

From the twins' hiding place, the twins tried to hide their Force signatures. But it was no use. Vader instantly sensed them.

"Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for your…brother." declared Vader.

Vader was shocked to learn he had a son, but the surprise was quickly suppressed.

"So, you have a twin brother. Prince Organa. Your feelings have now betrayed him to me. Obi-Wan was wise to hide him from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, perhaps he will." announced Vader.

Luke jumped out of the hiding place, green lightsaber drawn. His years of training with two lightsabers had made the prince able to fight with both hands. This skill was especially needed now when he only had one hand to fight with.

Leia followed after her brother, reluctantly activating her own lightsaber. Together the twins held off their father, covering each other where they were their weakest in combat. Their fight led them all the way back to the throne room, where the Emperor was patiently waiting for them. The fighting stopped when Luke cut off Vader's right hand, shocking him as he looked at his own stump.

The Emperor descended from his throne, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Good. Good. Your hate has made you powerful, young Organa and Skywalker. Now kill your father, and you can both take his place at my side." offered the Emperor.

Leia threw down her lightsaber. Luke, seeing his sister's plan, did the same.

"We will never join you, your Highness. My brother and I will never turn to the Dark Side. We are Jedi, like our father before us." exclaimed Leia.

"You've lost, Emperor. The children of Anakin Skywalker have become Jedi and we will never join you." proudly stated Luke.

The Emperor frowned, his already hideous features becoming more grotesque.

"So be it, Jedi." sneered the Emperor.

Streams of purple lightning came forth from the Emperor's fingertips. Lightning twisted around the twins, their bodies convulsing from the foreign streams of electricity running through their systems. Vader watched as his children were electrocuted by the Emperor. They screamed out in pain, begging their father to help them.

Vader was conflicted. What was he supposed to do? He was a Sith, sworn to obey his master. The Dark Side had no place for compassion or mercy.

"And now, young Skywalkers, you shall die." declared the Emperor.

The Emperor sent one last blast of Force lightning at the twins. Vader saw his children splayed helplessly on the floor, screaming out in. He could not let their suffering go on any longer.

Without even thinking, Vader grabbed the Emperor and lifted the evil monarch above his head. The Emperor tried to call on the power of the Dark Side but it was if he had suddenly been cut off from the Force. He lay paralyzed in his apprentice's grasp, the last of the Force lightning dancing around them before dissipating. Summoning the last of his strength, Vader through the Emperor over the railing, where the Dark Lord of the Sith then fell to his death.

Vader slumped to the ground, his mechanical breathing becoming more rapid and hitched. Luke and Leia rushed to their father's side after gathering up their lightsabers. Leia pulled her father from the railing. Vader's body slumped against his daughter's chest, his head resting against her shoulder.

Sirens wailed throughout the second Death Star. Luke knew the sirens could only mean one thing. The Imperials were evacuating. The Rebels were winning the battle.

"Leia, we have to get out of here." told Luke.

Leia looked down at Vader, who was still too weak to move.

"We can't just leave him, Luke." said Leia.

Reluctantly, Luke helped his sister drag their father out of the throne room. There was too much chaos aboard the ship for anyone to notice two Jedi helping support an injured Sith Lord. The twins found an empty shuttle and boarded it. Luke flew shuttle left the hangar just moments before the second Death Star was blow up.

Luke set course for Endor. Now safely on their way back to Endor's surface, Luke set the shuttle on autopilot and turned his attention back to Vader. Leia had propped the Sith up against the wall, looking over his chest plan to see if there way anything she could do to ease his pain. Luke stood over Vader, his face hard and stern.

"Lord Vader, as a leader of the Rebel Alliance and the last member of the Royal House of Alderaan, I hereby place you under arrest for crimes against the galaxy. Once we reach the Alliance, you will be taken into custody and await a fair trial." stiffly spoke Luke.

Leia couldn't believe her brother was doing this right now. Couldn't he see their father was hurt? He needed medical attention and fast. Otherwise he could die.

Vader ignored Organa's—his son's—meaningless words. The Alliance would never be able to arrest him. By the time the shuttle reached the planet he would already be dead.

"Leia, help me take this mask off." weakly said Vader.

"But you'll die." said Leia.

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look on my children with my own eyes." weakly spoke Vader.

Leia slowly took off her father's helmet, then his mask. The face Leia saw was not what she expected. The pale face of a badly scarred man who had aged far beyond his years looked up at Leia with clear blue eyes and a soft smile. Luke was surprised by how human Vader's face was, but the prince still kept his distance.

Vader then spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Leia, my daughter, you where right about me. You saved me. Luke, my son, I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. Please, don't become like me. Stay in the Light. Let go of your anger." softly spoke Vader.

And with his last breath, Vader closed his eyes and became one with the Force. Tears rolled down Leia's cheeks as she cried into her brother's chest, mourning for the father she hardly knew.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Once the shuttle landed on Endor, Luke and Leia underwent the task of building a funeral pyre. The twins worked in silence as they built the pyre out of nearby logs and branches. Once the pyre was built, the twins carefully placed their father's body on it and cremated it. Not a word was said between the either Luke or Leia as they stared at the flames consuming what remained of the man who had Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, their father and so much more.

When the flames died and all that remained of the body was ash, Luke turned to Leia, a sad smile on his face.

"We better get going, Leia. It will be dark soon and everyone will be worried about us." spoke Luke.

Looking at the pyre one more time, Leia followed her brother back into the forest. By the time the twins reached the Ewoks tree top camp it was already dark. Everyone in the Alliance (and, unknown to the twins at the moment, across the galaxy) was celebrating the death of the Emperor and Vader.

People were dancing around bond fires and singing in offbeat courses. Ewoks did cartwheels and drummed on Stormtrooper helmets. Ahsoka was looking at the fireworks that blazed overhead.C-3PO and R2 danced with the Ewoks. Chewbacca, Han and Lando cheered and drank to the Alliances victory. The twins could not observe their friends for long. Because out of nowhere, Mara snuck up behind the twins and revealed their return to everyone in the premises.

"And where have you two been?" asked Mara.

Luke rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to answer the red head.

"Well…you see…Leia and I where kind of…" stammered Luke.

Mara cut off the boy's stammering with a kiss. Luke froze before melting into the kiss. As quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended. Mara wondered back into the party, Luke following close at her heels. Leia laughed at the sight of her love struck brother, forgetting about her father's death for a second.

A sudden shift in the Force caught Leia's attention. The girl turned around and saw three Force ghosts. One of the Force ghosts was Obi-Wan and the other was Yoda. It took a moment for Leia to realise the young, blond haired man was her father.

Anakin looked down at himself, one again young and a Jedi. He saw his daughter looking at him and gave her a shy smile. Leia returned the smile to her father.

Han came up to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. Leia hugged Han, glad that he was alive. Han started to drag Leia back into the party. She looked back over her shoulder to see her father one more time, but when she did the three Force ghosts were gone. Vanished. As if they had never been there.

 **This series if finally over. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
